shake it up meets Hollywood Arts
by Jojoknowsbest
Summary: ty rocky and cece had got accepted into Hollywood arts they had to move to cali..a huge love triangle rocky and cece like beck beck falls in love with rocky ty get together with cat and there's a new boy named Caleb?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rocky and Ty come down stairs to show cece that they had got their letters from Hollywood arts. Cece goes to the mail and find out that she has hers as well. Standing there nervous they all read their letters at the same time. They all have been accepted into the school and they start school in two weeks. Cece and Rocky start screaming. "OMG were really going to Hollywood..finally I can become the star I already am." Cece says.

ON THE PLANE…

They all said their goodbyes. Cece just remembered that she was afraid of heights. Ty starts laughing in her face. Rocky says "its ok cece it will all be over in 8 hours just go to sleep." Ty asks rocky "why are you babying the girl? she wanted to go to the school and knew she had to catch a plane I don't see whats shes so scared for she know what she had to do." Rocky jus shakes her head and closes her eyes.

FIRST DAY AT HOLLYWOOD ARTS…..

Cece: "This place is rockin… I can't wait to show off my dance moves. Plus look at these hot boys ….helllooo"

Ty: "These ladies are on point…how you doin"

Rocky: "will you guys quit we are here to focus and you guys aren't focusing besides were suppose to be looking for someone named Tori."

3MINS. LATER….

Tori: "Hi I'm Tori welcome to Hollywood Arts I'll be showing you around."

Ty: "how are you Miss Tori I'm Ty Blu is it faith that brought me to you"

Tori: "haha nice but no"

Rocky: "hello I'm Raquel but everyone calls me Rocky"

Cece: "and I'm Cece."

Tori: "nice to meet you,well if you all will follow me we can get this tour started"

Andre: "hey Tori who are your friends?"

Tori: "well this is Ty, Rocky, and Cece there from Chicago they will be going to school here."

Andre: "welcome to the family…I got to go hey tori sushi later?"

Tori: "sure!"

Cece looks to her right

Cece: "who is that fine big hunk of Florida sunshine?"

Tori: "ooh that's Beck I better warn you his girlfriend has knives and she isn't afraid to cut literally."

Beck walks over to Tori

Beck: "hello Tori and friends"

Tori: "hey Beck they are our new students from Chicago"

Beck: "hello everyone"

Beck shakes Rocky's hand

Beck: "and what is your name I may ask?"

Cece pushes Rocky out of the way

Cece: "Hi I'm Cece"

Beck: (giggly) "it's nice to meet you Cece, and what about you?"

Rocky: (nervous) "I'm Raquel but you can call me Rocky and that's my brother Ty."

Jade: "what are you doing? Why are you touching that girls hand?"

Beck: "Jade this is Rocky, Cece, and Ty there from Chicago"

Jade: "do you want to break up with me?"

Beck: "No. im sorry."

Jade: "well aren't you going to introduce me."

Beck was staring at Rocky like they were the last to people on earth he thought that her lips were like two soft pink pillows that he could rest his against. Her eyes made him feel so warm inside.

Jade: "ugh uhumm" (clears throat)

Beck: "ohh this my umm…my ummm …umm..uuu ..who are you again?"

Jade: "REALLY YOU DON'T KNOW MY NAME NOW!"

Beck: "chill I was just playing this is my girlfriend Jade"

Cece: "so I've heard

Tori: "well we have wasted enough time standing here talking…."

Cat comes running down the hallway screaming

Ty: "Tori?"

Tori: "you'll get use to all of the weird things here, now to stikowitz."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been two weeks at Hollywood Arts Rocky and Cece are at their new apartment talking about school.

Cece: "omg I really love our new school"

Rocky: "me too and there are a lot of cute guys there"

Cece: "I know..What about that guy Beck he's really cute I'd like to climb that like a tree.(lol got that line from Brides maids just to let you guys no)

Rocky: " haha your funny…wait I hope you don't have feelings for this guy."

Cece: "why? Do you."

Rocky quickly denied

Rocky: "No what made you think that?"

Cece: "oh well I like him."

Rocky shook her head and she wanted to tell Cece that she really liked Beck but she didn't say anything.

THE NEXT DAY IN STIKOWITZ CLASS….

Stikowitz: "ok class I'm assigning partners for your next class project Andre you will be with Tori, Jade you will be will be with Sengin, Beck you will be with Rocky.

Jade: "Why am I with Sengin ?"

Beck did a silent yes behind Jades back

Stikowitz: "Cece you're with Robbie, and Cat you are with Ty… for the project you will have to create a scene and perform it in front of the class be creative and have fun."

LATER ON THAT DAY…..

Rocky went to becks RV after school so they can work on their project..

Knock Knock

Beck: "Hello...Won't you come in?"

Beck was so happy that rocky came over.

Rocky: "hi... Why do you live in a RV in your parent's driveway?"

Beck: "well as long as I live under their roof I have to apply by their rules."

Rocky: "oh so your roof."

Beck: "my rules."

Rocky: "haha…right so what are we going to do about the scene."

Beck: "I don't know how about we do a long lost love scene."

Rocky: "Cool I'll type and you tell story."

45 mins later…

Beck was staring at Rocky while she was typing. He was thinking about kissing Rocky. In his mind he was thinking of ways to ask Rocky out on a date but he forgot that she knew he was still dating Jade.

Rocky: "Beck..Beck…Beck.."

Beck: "oh huh."

Rocky: giggles "umm are you OK?"

Beck: "yeah I was just daydreaming."

Rocky: "oh..haha."

As rocky was talking about the scene beck kissed her with passion besides fighting him off she kissed him back. Rocky jumped off of Beck thinking about what Cece might think of her once she finds out that she kissed Beck. Soon She left.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so hey guys I'm so so so sorry for the long wait I had to move so things were just hectic so I was pretty distracted but I''m back now so please enjoy...

As Rock leaves Beck's Trailer at the same time Jades walking in they stop and stare at each other Rocky stares Jade in the eyes and runs out of the trailer.

Jade POV

I decided I was going to surprise Beck so we can have a little alone time since we haven't in a while and I had a special surprise for him. So as I walked up to Becks Trailer the door suddenly opens and out comes…ROCKY! What the Hell is she doing her I will surely get to the bottom of this. I know she's new but she needs to know that Beck is my man and she can't have him so I know she gets the message I give her my best death glare and she runs off. Oh Beck has a lot of explaining to do.

When I walk in the trailer I see Beck sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. To get him to know that I am here I slam his door and his head jolts up.

"What the Hell was that chick Rocky doing here!?" I scream getting immediately to the point.

"Jade it's not what you think we were just working on our class project so stop being so jealous please. " Beck says

I throw my bag down and walk behind Beck and start to give him a message as I say "I'm sorry it's just I can't help myself your just so hot and I can't trust girls around you."

"Well I don't know why you don't trust me I haven't done anything wrong." Beck says

"I know and once again I'm sorry" As I say this I make my hands trail down to his chest but then beck pushes me off him.

I immediately get offended and yell "Why'd you push me off"

Beck says "Not tonight"

"Are you cheating on me" I yell

"What no I'm just tired I had a long day"

"Fine that's cool" I say as I pack my stuff up and slam the door shut. Something is up and I'm going to get to the bottom of it.

Rocky POV

Once I leave Becks house I run home and get myself ready for the next day of school. But it's a little hard because I can't sleep because that kiss with Beck is on my mind and I can't tell Cece because I know she likes Beck and she'll be crushed and I can't tell anyone else because I don't really know if I can trust them just yet. With that final thought I finally forced myself to sleep.


End file.
